mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
St. Valentine's Day Event
The St. Valentine's Day Event 'was the seventh in-game event, and lasted 3 days—from 9th to 12th of February 2018—for both iOS and Android. The main draw was the introduction of the Passion Dragons. For the duration of the event, a new level was available. It could be accessed either from the camp or from the level's map. The goal of said level was to collect enough event points to afford the 10 prizes offered (which, once achieved, were sent to the camp like all other level completion award). The level could not be reset, but required no chalices to begin or resume. In order to participate, an constant internet connection had to be present. Connectivity issues during the event would result in an inability to partake in the event and freezing the progress in the level until connection was re-established. The event ran in a similar fashion to previous events, except in this one the player aimed for Valentine's Treats. In addition to the Passion Dragons, Nests of Cupid Dragons Eggs could be bought in the Camp's Shop for Dragon Gems, though the time they could be purchased wasn't limited to the event time, and were available through all the time Version 2.3.0 was available(and afterwards(?)). Second occurence - Valentine's Day Event A second occurrence of the event was from 15 to 18th of February 2019. Goals The event offered 10 prizes, one for each tier of points accumulated. Every time sufficient points were achieved, the counter was reset for the next goal. The points could be obtained by tapping Valentine's Treats which in turn could be achieved by either harvesting/tapping Passion Trees; healing the dead land; harvesting Heart Jewelries; or opening Valentine's Chests and Secret St. Valentine's Day Capsules. The prizes were as follows: The 29,950 point total is roughly equivalent to one level 9 and two level 8 Valentine's Treats. Second occurence - Valentine's Day Event Shops In the event, various offers related to Dragon Gems were available. Secret St. Valentine's Day Capsules Three types of event treasure capsules were offered during the Valentine's Day Event. Though given level values and a match chain screen, they did not actually merge. A Bronze Treasure Capsule could be obtained for free once every 3 hours. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen in the level. Two silver capsules were presented on the level's map. Note: Only the italicized items were listed as possible rewards in the Secret Valentine Capsules shop. Event Shop A special shop was available during the event, and all items could be bought with gems. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen, under the Secret Valentine Capsules shop. St Valentines Day Event Shop Part 1.png|St Valentines Day Event Shop Part 1 St Valentines Day Event Shop Part 2.png|St Valentines Day Event Shop Part 2 St Valentines Day Event Shop Part 3.png|St Valentines Day Event Shop Part 3 St Valentines Day Event Shop Part 4.png|St Valentines Day Event Shop Part 4 One-Time Offer A one time offer was presented, which could be accessed from the top right of the screen all the time of the event. For $10 (in the U.S.; the price varied depending on the country of the user), you could get 60 Dragon Gems, 3000 Valentine’s Treats, and 1,100 Magic Currency. Unique Behaviors Similarly to previous events identical nerfs have been made in order to make the level harder: * '''Golden Apples Nerf '- Golden Apples don't create any chests. In addition, the merging barely gives advanced tiers, and the rewards are life flowers, bronze, and gold magic coins. * 'Overall Dragon Chests Nerf '- as with the Golden Apples, not even a single merge chain will grant dragon chests. The only way to get more dragons is to make Wonders. * 'Treasure Chests Nerf '- like the two above, removed the drops of dragon eggs from treasure chests. Guide This time around it appears to be the hardest event to date, given there is not way to make the bush wonder for free and 4 level 9 life orbs are required to fully heal this level. Finger Rules: '''Don't merge the Plains Grass, use it only for dead land merging of 50-500 tiles. Don't merge Fruit Trees past Young Fruit Tree. We need many of those to create a Life Flower Farm. Merge 5 when possible, merge 3 only if you can't find any more of that object on the map(specifically anicent objects and forgotten flowers), and most importantly don't merge Passion Trees past Passion Tree Sprout(Level 2). If you plan to have more than 2 dragons, don't '''merge past Twin Life Flowers. # Start by tapping the 3 Valentine's Treats so the arrow would dissapear on future treats. Drag the Ruby Plains Grass to the other two on the dead land. Drag the crimson dragon egg to the other two on the dead land. drag the Life Flower Sprout to the other two on the dead land and you're good to go. # Harvest Life Essences and Life Orbs, get your second Crimson Dragon whelp and continue heal the land. Make a Life Flower Farm from the Young Fruit Trees. Do note that the upper west heart island got 10 and 50 heal cost tiles. Heal until you got only 500 and 5,000 tiles left to heal. '''You're facing two options now: Purchasing for 10 Dragon Gems Prism Flowers for getting more dragons or stick with the two you've got. I know it takes longer with only two dragons, so if you have limited time, I'd suggest getting those Prism Flowers, it took me 6 hours total with those. At any case, if you're not willing to spend gems on this event, simply skip to step 4. # Assuming you want more dragons, Harvest the Prism Flowers for Dragon Tree Leaves, do note that both of your dragons can harvest it at the same time. Continue harvest it until you get a Vermillion Dragon Tree. Harvest it for Wood. Merge the Wood for Tiny Cabin for Hedge Gnomes. Tap the cabins for bushes, and keep space around the cabins for spawning more bushes. Don't forget your other dragon, it can continue harvesting the Life Flowers. Continue to make Cabins and bushes until you get 2 bushes wonders - Ruins of the Sky Palace. Tap it for Tanzanite Eggs and Nests. After tapping and merging them all, you should have a total of 6-12 dragons, depends on your luck. # You should have now around 8 Twin Life Flowers. Drag them all to the edge of the main island. If you got two dragons, merge the flowers. Harvest non-stop the Life Flowers until all board is full with Life Orbs, Merge them all, rinse and repeat untill you got 4 Level 9 Life Orbs. This amount would be enough to heal the whole land. # Drag all the Brambles and not related event items to the 3 heart shaped islands. Drag all the event related items to a corner at the main island. Merge and open all the Valentine's Chests, Tap all the Valentine's Gifts, Harvest all the Heart Jewelries and Tap all the Capsules. # You should have now 2 lvl 8, 3 lvl 7, 4 lvl 6 and more of the smaller Valentine's Treats. About Passion Trees: You should have 2 Lvl 5, 2 Lvl 4, 1 Lvl 3, 6 Lvl 2 and 1 lvl 1 Passion Trees. Depends on your amount of dragons, merge the Passion Trees starting at the lower levels to match your amount of dragons. Drag all of the Passion Trees to the edge of the main island and harvest them for Valentine's Treats non stop untill map is full, merge them all, rinse and repeat. Continue until you got 1 Lvl 9 and 2 Lvl 8 Valentine's Treats (Or just make a Lvl 10). Happy Valentine's Day Everyone ♥ Additional Photos St Valentines Day Event Banner.png|St Valentines Day Event Banner St Valentines Day Event Icon.png|St Valentines Day Event Icon Passion Dragons Loading Screen.png|Passion Dragons Loading Screen Valentines Chests Merge Chain.png|Valentines Chests Merge Chain Valentines Chests.png|Valentines Chests Pink Passion Clouds.png|Event Level Background Forgotten Flowers and Bricks and Thanksgiving Trees in St Valentines Day Event.png|Forgotten Flowers and Bricks and Thanksgiving Trees in St Valentines Day Event valentineshearts.jpg|Caramel Hearts on an Island Kidandnoble.jpg|Main Draw Passion Dragons Trivia * Three of the islands on the map are shaped like hearts * It's the second event to introduce cameo of the Thanksgiving Trees, Ancient Objects and the Forgotten Flowers. * It's the first event to introduce two limited dragons - Passion Dragon as a 'regular' event dragon and Cupid Dragon as purchaseable Dragon Egg Nest for Dragon Gems in the Camp's Shop Category:Events Category:St. Valentine's Day Event